You care?
by Slendys Right Butt Cheek
Summary: I suck at summaries but well, here it is, Amy and Shadow were dating until Shadow cheated on Amy with Rouge now Shadow is regretting it. Genres may be humor and some drama and romance.


**Disclaimer:I DON''T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS FRIENDS...No matter how hard I wish...And I really did wish hard...TT^TT...ANYWAYS enjoy the story and please R&R maybe? I DO NOT INTEND FOR BASHINGS OF ANYONE IN THIS STORY! SO PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED!**

**~I**ntroduction~

Amy and Shadow were dating, they were happy,their friends were happy, the tree's were happy and everything else was happy..

~FAST FORWARD 2 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE~

Well things have happened in the last 2 years...A LOT of things...Let us just start the proper story shall we?

First off, Amy and Shadow broke up, how, you ask? Weelll it happened like this..

**(a/n: flashback is in Amy's POV, Shadow's POV AND Rouge's POV , the italics is Amy, bold is Shadow and normal is Rouge!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Shaaaadooww I'm baaacck~!" I sung happily whilst entering shadows house, I had gone out to go and get some groceries and left Shadow at home_

_I didn't hear a reply so I thought he must've been up stairs, that's probably why he didn't answer, 'DUUH! Amy!' I mocked myself in my head and went to search for Shadow_

_~meanwhile~_

"Uhhh oh Right there Shaddie OHH YES" I screamed delightfully and got a chuckle in response

"good thing Amy's out huh?"

"yeah, oh god that was so good, I never knew you were so good" I purred seductively

He smirked "I could say the same about you" he said, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing after our...'session'

"hehe oh shaddie" I said laying my head on his fluffy white tuft of chest hair, god I loved that hair

This moment was so peaceful and quiet, the only sounds were mine and shadows breathing

_I heard a voice upstairs, ohh I was sure it was my shaddie-kins, maybe he was playing a little game with me? Hide and seek? Haha I've so got you now Shadsy, I tip-toed up the stairs, being so careful not to make a noise, though it was hard since these stairs hate me and they go off squeaking and creaking at any time they like! Damn stairs-CRRREEEEAAAAKKK-_

_"shhuuuusshhh" I quickly silenced the stairs._

_I heard the voices getting louder with each step, I finally made it to the landing! HUZZAH! I have defeated the evil creaky stairs and am now getting closer to finding my treasure_

**God that was good, gotta say Rouge was quite experienced and she was well worth this, all though I do feel guilty, I mean I am dating Amy..But what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Besides she won't be home for another 3 hours, which will be enough time for Rouge to escape and me to clean up before she gets suspicious.. Hell we can even has a bit more fun**

**I chuckled seductively "So?"**

**Rouge looked up to me "you ready for round two?"**

**She smiled cheekily**

**"I am, what about you, think you've got enough energy?" I immediately got on top of her, pushing off the blankets, oh this was going to be fun. **

_I heard louder voices now, 'Oh shaddie you will be found' I chuckled silently to myself, with a smile clinging to my face, that was until I got closer to my bedroom door, I heard shaddies voice! And...someone elses? What? I got closer to my door and could now hear bits of their conversation 'for round two' I heard Shadow say and then the other voice...where had I heard it before..I couldn't even think about it long enough before I heard moaning and squeak squeak squeak...was that...was that my bed?..Oh hell no! I flung open the door and..._

We where getting in to our second round of love making when the door suddenly slammed open, we both froze and looked up to the door to see Amy standing there with an emotionless face although a raging storm of hurt and anger could be seen in her emerald eyes

**We weren't finished having fun just yet, and we were just getting into the mood again when *BAM* We both stopped in our actions and jerked our heads to the door only to find my girlfriend stood there, face un-readable but eyes ablaze.**

**'oh shit' I thought, How the hell am I gonna explain this?**

**"A-Amy, uhh I-It's not** **lik-"**

_I stood there, trying to process why my Shaddie is in bed with my friend...they both had looks of shock and horror on their faces, we stood there in an awkward silence until Shadow the ultimate bastard (a/n: NO SHADOW BASHING I LOVE HIM XD) decided to speak up_

_"A-Amy, uhh I-It's not lik-" _

_I stopped him right there by raising my right arm, I didn't need his bull shit excuses, I may be stupid but I'm not this stupid...er..._

_So, like I was saying, I raised my right arm with my palm facing the ceiling, then scrunched my palm into a fist and! Last but not least, furiously extended my middle finger!but I wasn' finished yet, I summoned my piko piko hammer and smashed the closet thing to me, which just coincidently happened to be the picture of me and shadow at the beach, sharing a passionate kiss...BLECK!_

_ Shadow's mouth dropped open and Rouges eye's widened, I was please with the response I got and with that, flashed them a final bright smile before turning on my heels and storming down the corridor, I heard shadow chase after me and shout my name but I ignored it and continued with my storming off._

**As soon as I saw her hammer, I thought she was going to hit us..but no...she hit the picture...my favorite picture of us, I looked down at the smashed pieces on the floor, my mouth hung open like a fish, I saw her spin and storm off and I took off after her, forgetting all about Rouge and my lack of clothes, all I could concentrate on right now was making her stay, not letting Amy leave me, Dammit why did I have to do this to her? God I'm so stupid **

**"AMY" I shouted as I stalked after her, she ignored me and kept on walking, I followed and caught up to her, I put my hand on her shoulder to try and make her face me but she shoved it off and walked faster**

**"AMY PLEASE LISTEN"**

_'AMY PLEASE LISTEN' Like hell if I even wanted to listen! I'm not having this bull shit, I'm ou-_

_My thought were interrupted when I had forgotten where the corridor ended and where the top step started so with that I fell all the way down the hard wooden stairs, each step I emitted a different word_

_"AMY" Shadow shouted, trying to catch me but failed_

_"FUCK"_

_"SHIT"_

_"OUCH"_

_"Scheiße"( it's german for shit)_

_"BITCH"_

_"MOTHER"_

_"FUCKER"_

_"OOF" I landed at the bottom with a loud crack, but quickly tried to get up, Shadow came running down the stairs shouting my name._

_I got up before he got to me_

_"I'M OKAY" and with that, I ran out the door, not looking back.._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

AMY'S POV

It's been a week since that day, God it felt good...to flip them and smash the picture, not the falling down the stairs bit...that hurt..turns out if you fling yourself down a flight of stairs, you'll end up with a broken my arm, so I have it in a sling but still...it was soo worth it to see the look on Shadow's cheating face...

It's currently 3:00am and I'm just sat here..on the couch..channel surfing until I find this movie, it's all about romance and crap, PFFFFt yeah I don't need to see that bunch of crap, wonder what else is on?

I sat there flicking through the channels late at night, not because I couldn't sleep but simply because I was bored..

Well that was the first chapter, whaddya think? please R&R!


End file.
